In a vehicular front light capable of controlling an adaptive driving beam that varies a driving-beam light distribution pattern, a light source that forms a central portion of the light distribution pattern is turned off in response to detection of the presence of another vehicle, such as a leading vehicle, and forms a driving-beam light distribution pattern that is substantially equally divided into two in the left-right direction, which may give a driver an uncomfortable feeling. Therefore, PTL 1 discloses a vehicular front light that has reduced the above-described discomfort.